


A Brief Interlude in August

by katajainen



Series: Freefall [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Durincest, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill, Sibling Incest, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/pseuds/katajainen
Summary: One hot summer evening, Fili is accosted by a young stranger on his way home from work.Or so it first appears.





	A Brief Interlude in August

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on Tumblr requested from a prompt list: **50 - Accost** and reciprocation of the BJ in [A Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929159%22) \-- it made for a lovely combination, thank you! (But the prompt was back in January... I'm sorry I'm so slow to reply!)
> 
> Thanks once again to Saraste for giving this an once-over!

Fili was only a few steps away from the Tube entrance when someone tugged at his sleeve.

‘Hey – spare a quid?’

He grunted a negative, yanked his jacket free without looking and started down the steps.

‘What’s the matter, mister? Scared I get your posh suit all wrinkled?’

There was something in the young mocking voice that made him turn around, and then he was left staring.

The youth standing on the top step was wearing mock-torn jeans and a leather jacket, both of them black in frank defiance of the mid-August heat wave. His dark hair stood in a spiky halo around his head, gilded at the edges by the setting sun behind him. Fili climbed back a few steps, eyes narrowed in disbelief.

‘... Kili?’

‘Oi! No need to call names!’

And for a split second Fili was fooled by the act, but the affronted tone that said ‘stranger’ was ruined by the mischievous wink that was quintessentially Kili. Except Fili’s brother didn’t paint his eyes a smudged black – or wear a lip piercing. He’d even exchanged the simple studs on his ears for something heavier and blockier with a look of brushed steel. The overall effect was a bit disconcerting; it was his brother – and then not quite. Different enough to fool anyone who didn’t really know him. But with or without new piercings or make-up, Kili should have been up North, not in London.

‘Are you insane?’ Fili hissed, now close enough to see the sweat beading on Kili’s upper lip.

‘That’s the best you can do? Look, mister fancypants, if you’re too uptight for cash, at least give a body a light.’ Kili fished a cigarette from his breast pocket and held it out.

Fili sighed, the adrenaline buzz from the surprise already ebbing in his veins, and thought of his grand plans for the evening: grabbing some takeout to eat in his cramped room, and trying to find out, for the umpteenth time, whether or not his flatmate was stealing his cheese. Then he looked at Kili, at his black spikes and sharp edges gilded with heat.

No-one here would know Kili for his brother, he realized, unless he told them so. For once, Fili decided, let whatever trouble Kili had brewed for himself be on his head alone. Let him, for once, not be the responsible one.

‘What do I get for the price of a light?’ he said after a long pause.

Kíli’s grin could have lit planets.

‘That would depend, mister,’ he drawled, took a deep drag of his cigarette and let the smoke curl out of his mouth as he spoke. ‘Where were you going, for one?’

Fili feigned a shrug, getting into the game. ‘No place in particular.’

‘Come grab a drink with me, then. Or two. To help you decide.’

***

‘So… that thing on your lip; is it real or not?’ Fili asked, leaning across the polished wood of the bar.

‘This?’ Kili pushed his bottom lip forward and the ball on the silver ring caught the light. ‘Nah. It’s only for the look of the thing. Comes right off. Unless–’ he put his hand on Fili’s knee, the tips of his long, long fingers pressing boldly against the inseam of his trousers– ‘unless you _don’t_ want it to come off.’

Fili nearly choked on his beer as half his blood volume suddenly rushed south, and Kili giggled, bright and silvery over the mechanic background thump of the music. ‘Oh no, you’re far too easy!’ He leaned back and took a long sip from his glass, then bit the end of a bright blue swizzle stick between his teeth. Fíli had the random unbidden thought – _he does that to all his pencils, too_ – before he was distracted by the gloss of sweet drink on Kíli’s lips, and how his grin had suddenly turned predatory.

‘I bet,’ his brother said, ‘that you’re wound up so tight you’ll go off like a rocket as soon somebody touches you right.’

‘You think so?’ And Fili tried to make the comeback sound like a challenge, but his throat felt too tight for his voice.

‘I know so.’

Fili stood up, his mind made up for him by Kili’s low voice and the unveiled intent of his black-rimmed gaze. ‘Finish that,’ he said with a nod at Kili’s drink. ‘We’re going.’

As they walked out, he felt a sudden warmth bubble up within him that had nothing to do with the half-unfinished pint he’d left on the bar. It tasted more like recklessness, like freedom from consequence. They stepped out into the heat and the warm golden light of sunset, and on a whim, Fili grabbed Kili by the front of his jacket and kissed him right there on the street, wide open for anyone to see. He spared a passing thought for the picture they made – him in his almost-too-expensive suit, a young professional desperate for a good impression, and Kili in his wannabe punk gear, looking fit to eat and probably up to no good – but that was simply an amused thought, untainted by worry or fear or shame.

Let him, for this once, show to the world that this, this here was the one he wanted, and no other.

They ended up in a hotel room near the station, three hours at 50 quid. The AC blowing full blast was no match to the baking heat, and Fili’s shirt clung to his skin, but Kili’s mouth was sliding down the length of his cock, and he couldn’t really bring himself to care.

He had grabbed two fistfuls of sheet trying to hold on, fighting not to thrust up into the inviting slick heat, and it was just as well that fake had proved impractical when it came to lip rings, because _that_ would surely have done him in, only minutes into the action. He hadn’t realized he had been so on edge, but here he was, and Kili was brushing his thumb in too-soft circles over the inside of his thigh, just as his tongue did a sinful quick flicker at the base of his cock, and Fili gasped and trembled and the smug bastard grinned around his mouthful, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

Fili reached out and grasped a handful of dark spiked-up hair and tugged, not too gently. His brother made a muffled appreciative sound, and his eyes fluttered shut, the lids stained black and deep indigo in the golden light filtering in through the blinds, and by all the gods he was beautiful like this, right before he set his mouth to work with intent, and it felt too good not to surrender to, as much as Fili wanted to make it last. He had needed this for far too long.

‘That’s better,’ Kili said, some uncounted moments later. Fili, still recovering from the feeling his spine had been liquefied and sucked out through his cock, made a sort of affirmative grunt. He felt his brother’s quiet laughter where his cheek was pressed against his thigh. ‘You could still use some loosening up, though.’

‘Any more and I’ll melt right into the mattress. Good luck explaining that to my boss.’

‘Very funny. I was thinking more like _fucking_ you into the mattress.’

‘Please,’ Fili said before he could think, as heat flared to new life deep inside of him.

‘I thought so. Wait a mo.’ Kili got off the bed and went to rummage at their discarded clothing.

‘Optimist,’ said Fili when he saw him come back with a small bottle of lube and a whole string of condoms. At least Fili kept only one in his wallet.

‘Come prepared or prepare not to come at all,’ his brother grinned. ‘Roll over.’

Unexpectedly, he felt Kili’s weight settling at the small of his back, and a pair of strong, long-fingered hands pressed firmly at his shoulders.

‘Gods, you’re tense,’ his brother complained. ‘Don’t you fancy city folk go to the gym for this sort of thing?’ He kneaded at the muscle, and Fili groaned aloud from the sheer pleasure of it.

If truth be told, he had tried going to the gym, and he had hated it.

‘You should find someone to spar with,’ Kili continued, echoing his own thoughts. ‘Or else I’ll have to come down every week to give you a beating. This is ridiculous.’ He ground ruthlessly at the sore spot right next to Fili’s right shoulder blade, making him let out an involuntary yelp. ‘Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?’

‘I’d like you to get on with what you were supposed to be doing.’ Fili lifted his hips meaningfully.

‘If you insist,’ Kili chuckled and pressed a kiss over the spot he’d just abused. He scooted down and grabbed Fili’s arse with both hands, pulling the cheeks apart only to bring them back together again. ‘I could do this all day,’ he breathed, repeating the motion. Fili muffled a moan into the pillow, because by gods, that would be a way to go. ‘It’s a pity we don’t have all day,’ Kili said and popped the lube bottle open.

Kili’s fingers were cold and slick as they stroked lightly over his entrance. ‘Come on,’ Fili ground out, fresh out of patience, and gasped when two fingers breached him at once.

‘Too much?’

‘No… go on.’ Fili pushed up into that sweet ache, as much as he could with Kili straddling his thighs, and let out a small breathless ‘yes’ when his brother echoed the motion and his fingers slipped deeper. In all his six months in London, this was further he had let anyone else ever get, but he wasn’t about to tell Kili that.

Luckily his brother was content to listen to garbled praise as he slowly spread him open on his fingers, until Fili was trembling beneath him, his cock trapped against the mattress, throbbing in time to his racing heart. ‘Look at you,’ Kili said, and the roughness of raw want in his voice robbed Fili of the last of his breath. ‘So eager for it– all right. All right,’ he stuttered as Fili squeezed hard at the fingers buried deep inside of him.

Fili heard the crinkle of the condom packet, and then they groaned in unison as the slicked-up head of Kili’s cock slipped in. His brother gripped firmly at his hips as he slowly sank into him, pressing his mouth at the nape of his neck when he finally was all the way there. ‘You feel so good,’ he whispered, his lips brushing at Fili’s skin, and it had the air of a far greater confession, ‘so good I never want to leave.’

‘That would be awkward.’ Fili tried to smile even as his chest constricted tight around his heart. ‘You said something about fucking me into the mattress – was that just talk?’

‘I’ll show you “just talk,”’ Kili growled and snapped his hips forward, bringing an end to coherent discussion for a while.

Two hours later they had used some more of Kili’s stash of condoms and most of the lube. Fili was lying half on top of his brother, their joined hands resting over Kili’s slowing heartbeat, and the struggling AC still wasn’t doing much for the layer of sweat now covering both of them.

‘We need to get up,’ Kili said without opening his eyes. ‘They’re gonna charge you extra for the room soon.’

‘I told you we should have taken the six-hour option.’

‘Couldn’t have done that. I’m on a serious academic field trip; can’t be crawling home at 4 am. I have a train to catch.’

Fili snorted and tightened his hold on Kili’s fingers. ‘Some field trip.’

‘Don’t you dare mock my in-depth research.’ He squeezed at Fili’s left butt-cheek with his free hand. ‘Very fine specimen, this.’

‘You’re impossible,’ Fili said to Kili’s breastbone. ‘Fine, I’ll get up.’ He stood up on slightly unsteady legs and headed for the bathroom. ‘Come on,’ he urged, ‘you’ll need a shower, too.’

‘You think so?’ Kili grinned, stretching out with his arms above his head and looking for all the world like the dictionary definition of well-fucked: his hair a hopeless mess, his make-up long past saving, and a collection of rapidly-darkening lovebites spread across his upper chest.

‘I know so.’

***

‘I don’t know if I can save up enough for another round-trip before the holidays,’ Kili said as they both stood beneath the blessedly abundant warm water in the too-small shower stall. ‘But I try to get down here in the spring semester. Who knows, I might get lucky and get a summer job in the big city. I'm sure you could use a pretty face somewhere.’ He looked at Fili through water-speckled eyelashes, and Fili could not help smiling. Some things never changed.

‘Don’t get too confident,’ he replied, even if he was already envisioning his brother’s easy grin at the company reception. Imagined walking past him every single morning on his way to work. Collecting him as he left home. ‘I might tell the HR to stick you with the tech support goblins.’

‘Anything for you, love,’ Kili said, pressing a hand over his heart. ‘Even the tech support goblins.’

Fili should have told him to stop, should have told him to give up the pretty lie that would never be, but he could not bring himself to ruin the wonder of this night by bringing reality into it. ‘I’ll hold you to that,’ he said instead. ‘Now get moving; I won’t be buying you another return ticket if you miss your ride.’

Standing on the platform, his hair in its usual raven’s nest state and the dark make-up mostly gone, Kili looked somehow softer, somehow more _his_ Kili. _Stay,_ Fili wanted to tell him. _Don’t come back_ was what he should say. In the end, he said nothing at all, but kissed him goodbye like it was the last time, and went back to his flat that wasn’t a home, because it did not have his heart in it.


End file.
